


У Ифань

by IyaMikhaviya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IyaMikhaviya/pseuds/IyaMikhaviya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не умею прощаться. Прости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Ифань

Любить кого-то. Это сложно. Признаться себе. Невозможно.

Маленькая девочка с забавными хвостиками, качающимися из стороны в сторону, бежит на пухленьких коротких ножках по парковой дорожке, громко пища от восторга. Ее бег неустойчив, и кажется, что коленки подломятся, и она полетит в прошлогоднюю хвою. За ней широким торопливым шагом идет долговязый подросток. На его носу съезжающие очки, и пол-лица закрывает длинная челка, которую мальчик нетерпеливо сдувает так, будто и не замечает этой небольшой досадной помехи.  
– Вот сейчас как догоню. – И веселый визг в ответ на шутливую угрозу.  
Чунмен смотрит на двух разновозрастных детей. На то, как мальчик перехватывает ребенка поперек живота и подбрасывает в воздухе, тут же ловя и получая новую порцию восторженного крика.  
Над их головой шуршит ветвями деревьев летний ветерок, осыпая гуляющих по дорожкам людей хвоей и листьями. Где-то фоном смеется мать детей, изредка зовя мальчика по имени.  
А Чунмен продолжает смотреть на мальчика: на тонкую длинную шею с подвижным кадыком; на широкие плечи, которые уже немного выросли из линялой футболки, и поэтому рукавный шов немного заползает вверх; на сверкающие солнечные блики в линзах очков; на длинную челку, что постоянно норовит накрыть переносицу.  
Подросток перекинул девочку через плечо и несет ее к матери, которая уже тянет руки к дочери, в то время как девочка сучит ногами, изредка срываясь на визг.  
Чунмен в последний раз провожает взглядом мальчика.  
Если бы тот собрал волосы у шеи в хвост и снял очки. Если бы он насупил брови, перестав улыбаться. Нет, даже так он вряд ли бы стал Ифанем.  
Чунмен опускает голову, пряча лицо под козырьком бейсболки. А ведь все могло бы сложиться иначе.

«Будь верен. Не забывай».

Цу тамада ни!*

 

«Я не умею прощаться, – сказал он, когда их обоих поселили в одну комнату, – поэтому не люблю, когда мне звонит мама. Всякий раз я боюсь конца разговора. Я трус».

Тогда не понятно было, чем руководствовался комендант общежития, когда выдал им одинаковые ключи. Более разных людей было сложно представить. Правильный и целеустремленный Чунмен и ленивый неорганизованный Ифань.  
– Когда-нибудь ты станешь звездой.  
Чунмен смотрел на долговязого худого подростка с длинной челкой, косо прикрывающей лицо, и не понимал, зачем он говорит ему это. Однако Ифань еще не закончил. Он качнулся взад-вперед, махнув длинными руками.   
– И только тогда ты поймешь, как была прекрасна жизнь до всего этого.  
– Зачем тогда ты здесь трешься? Если твоя жизнь была такой прекрасной? Катись домой. Тебя здесь никто не держит. Не занимай место, которое мог бы занять кто-то другой.  
– А может, я как раз и ищу свою прекрасную жизнь? Может, в отличие от тебя, у меня ее нет.  
Чунмен устало поднял глаза на Ифаня, отвернувшегося к своей книжной полке – тот перебирал пальцами корешки книг. Иногда Чунмену казалось, что собирать и читать такие книги все вместе черта не самого адекватного человека. Там были учебники корейского, какие-то сказки на китайском и толстенные тома на английском – и все выглядели так, будто их читали и перечитывали по многу раз. Это была еще одна раздражающая Чунмена черта в Ифане.  
– Ты говоришь, как псих.  
– Да, у меня много недостатков. Прости меня, идеальный человек.

 

Трейни-туйчжан. 

Ох, как же Чунмена бесило это прозвище, что приклеилось к Ифаню. Почти так же, как и все эти китайцы, трущиеся в их комнате, наполняющие его личное пространство своим птичьим щебетом. Хотя нет, у прозвища перед китайцами была громадная фора. Прозвище, по крайней мере, не поглядывало на него в его же собственной комнате и не начинало после того смеяться, переговариваясь на языке, которого Чунмен не знал. Ифань в такие моменты что-то тихо отвечал своим низким голосом, зарождая новые порывы смеха. А Чунмен показательно выходил из комнаты, даже не хлопая дверью.  
Парни, девушки – казалось, у Ифаня встроенный радар на своих. Или маячок, притягивающий китайских трейни к нему, как луна прилив. И даже сомбэ, к которым сам Чунмен относился с непременным пиететом, склоняясь перед ними в традиционном поклоне хубэ, жали широкую ладонь Ифаня, обходя невысокого Чунмена.  
Это злило настолько, насколько только могло разозлить прежде абсолютно неконфликтного человека.  
Трейни-туйчжан. Чем же Ифань заслужил такую честь?   
В отличие от Чунмена, уже отметившего свою вторую годовщину в числе трейни, Ифань только начал, но…  
Различие было очевидным.

 

Гнев Ифаня. Нет, даже ярость.

Это было страшно.  
Акцент медленно говорившего Ифаня кошмарен – из всех им выговоренных слов понять удавалось в лучшем случае половину, – но интонации, которые звучали в рокочущем голосе, не понять мог только глухой. Они, стоящие перед ним, всего лишь мальчишки – и, насколько помнил Чунмен, все моложе Ифаня, хоть и выглядел тот, как подросток-переросток.  
Чунмен сделал шаг к ребятам, сам не зная почему. Ифань в меньшинстве – их пятеро, а он один. Даже его рост не стал бы ему подспорьем. Чунмен не стал бы подспорьем совершенно точно, кого-кого, а его смели бы раньше, чем он начал бы драться. Но скукоженный за плечом возвышающегося посреди коридора Ифаня Чжан Исин вынудил сделать еще один шаг к надвигающейся разборке.  
Отец Чунмена как-то сказал: если ты настолько силен, чтобы выпустить свой гнев наружу, то ты должен быть и достаточно сильным, чтобы ответить за него.  
Голос Ифаня становился ниже и тише, как предупреждающее ворчание дикого хищного зверя, и даже мальчишки, которых большинство, напряглись в ожидании атаки. И она произошла.  
После такой тихой речи резкий рык прозвучал так внезапно, что вздрогнули абсолютно все участники – от мальчишек, стоящих перед Ифанем, до Чунмена с Исином, которого он загораживал.  
А Чунмен меж тем не мог оторвать взгляд от наливающейся ярости в темных не по-азиатски широких глазах. Потому что их взгляд сулил не просто боль, он обещал смерть.  
И что это, как не сила, оправдывающая гнев.

 

Зависть.

Чунмен поймал себя на мысли, что завидует Ифаню. Тому достались сплошь взрослые мемберы. А у него Чанбеки и Сехун… и Чонин. Он бросил на Ифаня раздраженный взгляд, пока тот, сидя на диване, что-то с улыбкой рассказывал Лу Ханю. Лу Хань мелодично рассмеялся в ответ, поигрывая кубиком Рубика в руке. А Чунмену пришлось покинуть гримерку, чтобы отправиться на поиски Бэкхена, который сказал, что хочет пить, и пропал еще двадцать минут назад. Он обошел все здание телестудии, все этажи два раза, прежде чем его настиг запыхавшийся Цзытао с просьбой вернуться. И конечно же, когда он появился в гримерке снова, Бэкхен уже сидел на месте, где до этого сидели китайцы, погруженный в свой смартфон.  
Чунмен еле сдержался от того, чтобы прилюдно не высказать все, что думает о нем. И это почти чудо, потому что смолчать под градом обвинений от менеджера сложно. Особенно, когда тебе в качестве примера приводят раздражающего Ифаня, которому даже не нужно напрягаться, чтобы создать подобие порядка в своей подгруппе.

 

Дурацкая, никому не нужная забота.

– Разбуди его.  
Чунмен сам не заметил за собой, что перешел на шепот, наклонившись к Ифаню с прикорнувшим на его плече Цзытао.  
– Еще есть время. Пусть поспит. Он не спал почти всю ночь.  
– Если ты настолько плохой лидер, что не можешь угомонить своих подопечных, то это не моя вина. Через полчаса наш выход.  
И тем не менее они шептались, хотя кругом них стоял уже привычный гомон, способный разбудить и мертвого, но не могущий пробиться сквозь юношеский крепкий сон Цзытао. Губы Ифаня сжались в упрямую полосу.  
– О да, конечно, куда уж мне до такого идеала, как ты?  
Чунмен перехватил собственную руку, попытавшуюся сжаться в кулак, тут же разгибая пальцы, словно ничего и не было, но скептический взгляд из-под челки Ифаня улыбался: было.  
– Разбуди его, – прошипел Чунмен, понимая, что проиграл в этой нелепой дуэли, и в прямом смысле сбежал в «свой» угол.  
Ифань так и не разбудил Цзытао, которому координатор наложил макияж спящему.

 

Его улыбка. Была ли она уместной, хотя бы однажды?

Чонин упал со вскриком, хватаясь обеими ладонями за поясницу. Вынуждая остальных участников остановиться в нелепых позах, в которых их застал репетируемый танец. До пола, слава Богу, он не долетел, потому что его вовремя подхватил стоящий прямо за ним Ифань.  
Чунмен беспомощно смотрел, как шипит от боли Чонин, как бежит к своей сумке Исин, как Ифань поглаживал танцора по спине со странной улыбкой.  
Чунмену хотелось стянуть со своей стопы мокрый, провонявший потом кроссовок и швырнуть ее в лыбящуюся рожу Ифаня, пока тот заботливо вел младшего к дивану. Все с той же тонкой улыбкой, будто все это шутка, понятная только одному, что-то тихо говорящий Чонину, пока тот робко не улыбнулся в ответ.

 

Неконтролируемое раздражение.

Ифань бесил неимоверно. И если на расстоянии его еще можно терпеть, то, когда мандарины вернулись в Сеул, раздражение зашкалило. Он все делал не так и не вовремя. Его движения на тренировках, из-за которых всю группу заставляли прогонять один и тот же танец часами; его дурацкое упрямство, когда он мог встать из-за стола, потому что «я не ем азиатскую еду»; его великодушие, а на деле просто лень; щепетильность в подборе одежды, вынуждающая ждать только его одного; чувство юмора, позволяющее Ифаню стебаться над ним, просто становясь рядом, чтобы остальные могли заценить их разницу в росте; и самое отвратительное – никто кроме Чунмена не считал его раздражающим, что заставляло самого Чунмена сомневаться в собственной адекватности.  
Даже сам себе Чунмен напоминал визгливую собачонку, которая срывает свою мелкую злость на том, кто объективно ее даже не замечает. И это тоже раздражало. Собственное бессилие в установлении спокойствия в своей душе.

 

Слезы, что приходили так неожиданно. Которые пугали его много сильнее, чем его странные улыбки. Потому что больно от них было не только Ифаню.

У Ифаня тонкая кожа на веках и дрожащие ресницы, когда он откинул голову на длинной шее, упираясь затылком в стену.   
Наверное, он красивый.  
Так считала добрая половина всех трейни. И наверное, Чунмен согласен с ними.  
Острый кадык быстро взлетел вверх по горлу и опал, втягиваясь под кожу на середине шеи, образуя небольшую впадинку, чтобы снова вынырнуть. И так без конца. Ифань плакал. Но плакал без слез. Его ресницы, хаотично растущие по краю века, сухи. Но Чунмен уверен, что если бы он заговорил, голос выдал бы его.  
Почему-то боль, терзающая Ифаня, терзала и его самого. Почему-то, когда он смотрел, как сжимались в узкую полосу чужие губы, в его груди тоже наливался колючий угловатый ком, заполняющий носоглотку горечью, словно он нахлебался носом воды.  
– Прости, я думал, ты вышел покурить.  
Не самая умная фраза, которую смог родить его разум, но за неимением лучшей, эта хотя бы пыталась объяснить его неурочное появление на ночном балконе.  
– Лу Хань не переносит табачный дым.  
Однако голос не подвел Ифаня, когда он ответил ему с закрытыми глазами.  
Эти светлые коротко остриженные волосы совсем не шли Ифаню, по мнению Чунмена. Они делали его старше. И теперь бы пришлись в пору те мягкие смоляные пряди, которые всегда непокорно лезли в лицо, вынуждая мотнуть головой, откидывая их с глаз.  
Ифань сейчас выглядел моложе того образа, что придумали ему координаторы.  
Дрожащие шелковистые веки с растущими под неожиданными углами ресницами были тому свидетелями.  
– Я скоро зайду.  
Он так и стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене – изломанная долговязая фигура на фоне затянутого ночными тучами неба, – когда Чунмен оглянулся на него, прежде чем закрыть за собой балконную дверь.

 

Побег в Канаду.

Когда он смотрел на потерянные лица парней, ему хотелось найти Ифаня и медленно показательно убить. Возможно, вытянуть из него внутренности, чтобы декорировать ими аскетичный дизайн их квартиры.  
Ифань просто исчез. Словно его и не было. Словно бы это и не он вчера уснул прямо в гостиной, не в силах доползти до кровати после изнурительной тренировки.   
Менеджер на вопросы лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, советуя не совать свой нос, куда не следует. А номер телефона заблокирован. Даже «не в зоне действия сети», а именно «абонент заблокировал данный номер, вы не можете больше на него позвонить». И заорать бы и швырнуть трубку в стену, вот только это нисколько не помогло бы дозвониться до «заблокированного абонента».  
Будто бы ничего не было, ни целого года простоя, ни репетиций до седьмого пота. Единственное, что ему осталось в доказательство, это невысыпающийся Цзытао, который бродит по ночам, подобно привидению, и которому почти удалось довести до сердечного приступа Кенсу, по неосторожности вышедшего среди ночи попить, но нарвавшегося на бесшумного китайского макнэ, который ходит, как чертов ниндзя.  
Никто из ребят ничего не говорил, лишь недоуменно переглядываясь на репетициях. Никто ничего не знал. А впереди так много работы: съемки в первом игровом клипе; прогоны хореографии; нескончаемые примерки костюмов, изображающих школьную форму; смена причесок… Вот только в этой круговерти осталось белое пятно, о котором старались не говорить. Неопределенность и страх, и слова в подушку: «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть все будет, как прежде». И там на небесах услышали мольбы, потому что «кто-то вернулся» на вейбо Цзытао с долгожданным возвращенным сном.  
Этот кто-то появился утром с небритым лицом и коротким ежиком свежеостриженных волос. Под глазами у этого кого-то огромные синяки, скрытые зеркальными солнечными очками, и Чунмен, не спрашивая ничего, просто налил ему чашку кофе – впереди их ждал долгий день.

 

Амстердам.

В отеле, в котором им зарезервировали номера, холодно. Холодно настолько, что не мог помочь даже радиатор, принесенный горничной. Осталось только надеть на себя почти всю теплую одежду, которую он привез с собой. И даже возбуждение от премии, в которой они участвовали, не приносило не малейшего тепла.   
Он не знал, чем себя занять. Их рейс обратно буквально через несколько часов, и ложиться поспать уже бессмысленно. Он впервые за столь долгий срок совсем один – это непривычно. Никто не толкал его, спеша пройти мимо, никто не смеялся с нотками сумасшествия в голосе. Он впервые чувствовал себя таким маленьким и одиноким. И поэтому, когда в его дверь постучали, он с облегчением подумал, что это Ифань, почти бегом бросаясь к дверям. Но это горничная с приглашением на ужин.  
Где-то в глубине души он поразился глубине разочарования, которое постигло его при виде юной европейской девушки, чьи робкие слова он почти не понял. В этой поездке его личным переводчиком был Ифань, который почему-то оказался в другом номере. Это удивило обоих – когда им сказали, что они будут жить в разных комнатах. Они уже отвыкли от этого. И именно это смутное разочарование толкнуло Чунмена отправиться в чужой номер, лишь бы не быть одному.  
Он ненадолго застыл перед некрашеной дубовой дверью, прежде чем постучать. Они никогда не были близки с Ифанем. Их не смогло сблизить даже общее лидерство, а сейчас он чувствовал неловкость, словно, нарушая чужое уединение, напрашивался на общество. Но растрепанный Ифань с опухшими со сна глазами ни словом, ни жестом не выразил удивления, он молча выслушал неловкие шутки Чунмена, чтобы предложить прогуляться по незнакомому городу.  
Чунмен понял, что с Ифанем очень удобно молчать. Пока они бродили по холодным улочкам, ни один их них не нарушил этого молчания. Чунмен периодически останавливался, чтобы сфотографировать места, в которых они побывали, иногда он фотографировал Ифаня, позирующего с уверенностью фотомодели. И очень удивился, когда Ифань выкрутил из его замерзших пальцев камеру, чтобы сделать несколько его снимков.  
Здесь необычно спокойно, наверное, потому что они в Амстердаме еще одни туристы – их никто не знал, и за ними не бежали толпы истерично кричащих девочек.  
Вернулись они уже очень поздно или рано, это как посмотреть. Их встретил менеджер, почему-то удивленно посматривающий на них. Они с Ифанем переглянулись за его спиной и почти синхронно пожали плечами, что породило ухмылки и смешки. И лишь в аэропорту, когда Чунмен отнял у Ифаня один наушник, он понял удивление на лице менеджера. Еще ни разу они с Ифанем не были так близки, как сегодня. И ему это понравилось.

 

Начало конца.

Чунмен вцепился в Ифаня мертвой хваткой. Возможно, потому что тот все глубже уходил в свой собственный мир, до которого невозможно было достучаться. Впервые Чунмен в нем нуждался, потому что совместный промоушен, потому что МАМА, потому что бесконечные интервью, потому что Шоутайм, будь он не ладен. Он щедро перебросил проблемы со своих плеч на ифаневские и в искреннем удивлении округлил глаза, когда его назначили единым лидером. Это, конечно, круто и почетно, но на одиннадцать оглоедов с ним никто не договаривался. Он по привычке спихнул китайскую половину на него, широким взмахом руки всучая еще и Чанбеков до кучи, то, что Сехун как-то сам собой перешел в ведение Цзытао, только обрадовало его. И за всеми организационными моментами и игрой в родителей, он не заметил, что дисциплина вся осталась на Ифане. В конце концов, гипотетически, все в группе уже достигли совершеннолетия, и нянчиться, по идее, ни с кем не надо.  
И поэтому он очень удивился, когда его перестали слушать. В прямом смысле. Его игнорировала большая часть группы, при этом дружно замолкая, какую бы ересь не нес в массы Ифань.  
Съемки в первом их шоу не столько утомительны, сколько нелепы. Ребята раздражались по поводу и без. Уже несколько раз они с Ифанем растаскивали Чанеля с Чонином, которые оба на грани поубивать друг друга. Бэкхен и Чондэ, которые в общежитии общались мирно, именно на шоу решили потренировать свое злоязычие друг на друге. Минсок, Кенсу и Лу Хань, ехидно замолкающие, явно ожидающие, чем же это все закончится. Исин, неожиданно оказавшийся одиночкой, мающийся от перманентной боли, и кажется, принимающий что-то запрещенное. Цзытао, где-то подхвативший синдром принцессы, и стебущий все живое Сехун. И неожиданное «умопомешательство» Ифаня стало последним бревном, сломавшим-таки спину верблюду.   
Чунмен не понимал, почему он один должен все это разгребать. Ему тоже хотелось начать сходить с ума, он, в конце концов, тоже AB-style. И менеджеры, которые срывались только на нем как на едином лидере.   
Он вспоминал те времена, когда они были лишь еще одной дебютировавшей группой под эгидой СМИнтертейнтмент, с тихой ностальгией. Потому что раньше только они сами знали о своей разобщенности, теперь их маленький секрет известен всей стране. Теперь все знают, что их дружба особенно и не дружба.

 

И осознание того, что он всегда рядом, за спиной, стало привычкой. Дурной привычкой.

Когда Ифань начал отдаляться? Чунмен этого не заметил. Ведь он всегда был с краю, всегда был в тени более говорливых. Это было нормой. До тех пор пока Чунмен не понял, что оказался совсем один. За его плечом никто больше не стоял, никто не подхватывал его, когда он спотыкался. И он испуганно оглянулся, вертя головой во все стороны, чувствуя себя птенцом, который выпал из гнезда. Вроде крылья есть, но как ими пользоваться, если одно крыло бездействует?  
Ифань все так же сзади, но уже чуть на шаг дальше.  
Он наблюдал, но не спешил помогать.  
И Чунмен разозлился.  
– Я лидер. И я справлюсь, с тобой или без.  
Не стоило этого говорить. Не вслух. Не Ифаню.  
Но Чунмен слишком долго терпел, и теперь слова похожи на горный поток. Он высказал все. И улыбки, и слезы, и привычку… За всеми этими злыми словами он хотел сказать, что все еще нуждается. Ему нужна помощь. Он запутался. Прежде всего, в своих чувствах.  
Ифань псих. И только псих может помочь.  
Но в глазах напротив нет ничего, кроме сожаления и грусти.  
– Однажды ты меня поймешь.   
Где-то глубоко в душе Чунмен знал, к чему это все приведет. Всегда знал, поэтому не доверял и держал на расстоянии. Но как же хотелось ошибиться, именно сейчас хотелось ошибиться именно в этом человеке. 

 

«Я не умею прощаться, – сказал он, когда их обоих поселили в одну комнату, – поэтому не люблю, когда мне звонит мама. Всякий раз я боюсь конца разговора. Я трус».

Он ведь предупредил. Всегда предупреждал.

«А может, я ищу свою прекрасную жизнь?» 

Был белой вороной и отличался от остальных.

«Будь верен. И не забывай».

И чувство потери. Пустота из-за человека, которого он и другом никогда не считал. И уже ставший привычным страх перед будущим, когда он стоял совсем один на сцене.  
«Наш девиз: мы едины. Так давайте станем теми, кто перестанет думать только о себе, и станем едиными…»

 

Шумная семья двинулась к выходу из парка. Девочка шла посередине, держась за руки своих спутников. Ветер играл ее легкими волосами, и она смеялась, покачивая хвостиками.  
Они дошли почти до конца аллеи, когда вдруг мальчик бросил взгляд на Чунмена, оглядываясь из-за плеча. Его длинные волосы легли по шее, кончиками забираясь за растянутый ворот футболки. Он мотнул головой, таким знакомым жестом откидывая смоляную челку. 

«Я не умею прощаться. Прости».

 

* - пошел к черту (груб. кит.)


End file.
